Different authentication and security mechanisms are used in wireless communications. Wireless communication may concern cellular networks or wireless local area networks.
As an example of authentication protocols that are used in a cellular network, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) provides Authentication and Key Agreement (AKA) protocol. As an example of authentication protocols that are used in a wireless local area network (WLAN), IEEE 802.11 provides Extensible Authentication Protocol Over LAN (EAPOL) protocol.